A new Dan in the making ?
by dpsam
Summary: Danny and Danni are tired of being part ghost and want to remove their ghost self and make a Dan Phantom of pure good instead of evil.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton had become over worked and under appreciated protecting his home town and wanted to remove Phantom from his life. But feared the Dan Phantom from his evil future. when an new idea came to him Danni had a ghost half their ghost halves could merge. and make a new Dan of pure good.

Little did Danny know Danni was also thinking the same she was sick of her ghost self. They just had to face each other and ask for help which was easier said then done. Danny was now 21 and living Valerie and she knew hard tough Danny had it as Phantom and helped him as much as possible. But she had no idea he was done. Then one day Danni showed up at their door looking very thin and beat to hell as the younger half ghost passed out into Dannys arms she said help me .

Danny took her right away to a spare room and hooked her to an iv to help restore her lost vitamins and minarels to regain her strength . Several hours later Danni awoke in pure terror in a strange house with an iv in her arm . As she stood up and fell down do to still being weak.

Danny rushed in to the room to check on her as the door opened she yelled get away from me in pure fear and realeased a rather weak ghostly wail and fell again totally exausted and Danny asked are you okay nothing but worry in his voice. Once she knew she was safe she relaxed and went back to the bed. Then she said so got anything to eat?

**End of chapter one read and reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2 my name is

One night after a rather tough fight with Vlad our two favorite halfas had been beaten rather badly and Danny decided after his parents had once again shot at him during the fight that he was done protecting the city so tonight he was removing his and Danni's ghost halves .

Although Danni never told him he could tell she to was tired of the fighting and being hated even though all she and Danny did was good.

So that night Danny drugged her because he had tested the ghost gauntlets on himself and knew the pain of pulling out half of yourself was painful and he did not want to hurt her more than she was hurt from the battle.

After she passed out he started with her ghost half who at first was shocked and angry but as Danny explained it she understood the pain her human half was feeling so she agreed to Danny's plan , and as Danny pulled out his other half he had to depend on Danni's ghost half to explain as Danny was trying to get over the pain of the process.

Once Danny was able to talk his ghost half agred. During the merger there was a bright white light and out of the light stepped a new trully power ghost and he called himself Simul Valens which is latin for together powerful.

He wore a pair of lose fitting pants a tight white shirt that showed off his well toned body and black combat boots simular to Sams boots but bigger. His hair was as long as Danni's and his voice had an unique echo of Danny's and Danni's and crsytal blue eye's.


	3. Chapter 3

im planning out my next chapter things will take a dark turn with possible charecter will be violent sick and twisted. you have been warned


	4. Chapter 4

Over the past several day's Simul had fought many of Amity parks ghost and had discovered the ability to used any ghost ability by seeing them do it. After a easy victory against technus and learning to master all tech he later ran into skulker and took control of his suit and started the self destruct sequence and let a terrified skulker out befor it blew up and a rather terrified skulker pleaded for his life . Simul said I will but be warned I will not be so nice next time and with that he opened a portal and tossed skulker in.

Later in the ghost zone a rather pissed skulker was building a new battle suit with the help of technus in an attempt to kill the new twerp who calls himself Simul. After finishing the suit and using technus to run as software the new team of skultech the set out to get revenge for their utter defeat.

At the moment Simul was relaxing at the beach with the Dannies and Val enjoying a ghost free day but sadly it was over when Simul sensed a ghost as he looked around he spotted skulker but he could feel a increase in power from skulker and asked who are you and he answered I am skultech I am a combination of skulkers tech suit and technus as the software and together we will defeat you twerp. This day you DARE to return after I was kind enough to let you both live and told you to never return or next time I would not be so nice. In an instant Simul was in front of skultech and had a fist already shoved through the armored suit and pulled out several key pieces of tech and the suit plummeted to the ground and the once cocky skultech was begging for mercy and with fire in his eyes he ripped the helmet off and crushed it with skulker inside and tossed it aside.

As he next grabed technus and said what do you have to say how about die said technus as he shot laser beams in Simul's face which did nothing but made him even madder than he already was and ripped out his eyes to everyones shock and dismay. Now listen closely you have seen me kill skulker and I have blinded you soI will send you to your territory and if I see you here again you will be as dead as skulker. After that he washed his bloody fingers in the water and sat back down on the beach for a much needed break. Umm Simul did you really have to go that far? What do you mean Danny I warned them to stay away and they choose not to listen. But you killed them Simul. So how many times have they tried to kill you plus I only killed skulker technus is still alive which is more than he deserves.


	5. Chapter 5

After a month of being the new protector Simul had fought almost everyone of Danny's enemies some he killed others he really wounded walker attempted to arrest him for murder , attempted murder, and use of deadly force. However he could not get anyone to press charges because they all feared his rath so in the end Walker had to let Simul go. How ever he did have a soft spot for one ghost Princess Dora from the moment he saw her he new what he truely wanted and that was a wife.

But as most love goes there will always be a person trying to stop it and in this case it was her brother saying no inbred ghost hybride freak will merry my sister and ruin our family name. Naturely this pissed Simul off that and when Dora attempted to reason with her brother he slapped her Simul turned into a dragon larger than Dora and her brother's dragon put together and ripped the prince into pieces.

When he turned back to normal Walker said I just saw what you did ghost law say's I arrest you how ever just this once I saw nothing that basterd always beat his poor sister but her love for him would not allow her to press charges against him. Five years later Simul and Dora are happily married with two kids a lovely daughter named Rose who is beautiful like her mother and tough like her father but hates fighting and a son named Nathan who was a fighter like their father and loved a good fight.

They enjoyed their life no real threat ever came to their lives or city because all the town folk loved king Simul, queen Dora, prince Nathan and princess Rose. Untill one day dark Dan broke free and searched for Danny's ecto signature when he found it it was diffrent but the same he just assumed Danny had gotten stronger and that was why it felt odd.

However what he found was the Valen family upon arriving he quickly defeated the guards and order Danny to exit the castle what DD did not know was that Simul was only part Danny that was why the power felt odd. When Simul exited the castle Dark Dan asked who the hell are you and why do I feel Danny's power in you ? Well since you asked so nicely I am Simul Valen and you are trespassing as for the power I am like you a mixture of two ghost halves Danny's and Dani's the female Danny clone that fruitloop Vlad made. Now know this I am the king here you have wreaked my townand killed many of my gaurds and subjects you have two options leave with your life or stay and die.

**Read and tell me what you want in the comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

During the five years since Danny and Phantom had separated he had peace. He was over ghost fighting and being shot at by his parents. Sadly him and valerie had broke up over his new found agressive attitude. Just a month before the seperation Danny started to drink after the place he worked had given Dash at the time a fellow co worker the promotion that he was better suited for because Dash's dad was friends with the manager. One day after Danny had just clocked out Dash came up with a cocky grin and said hey Fenton I need you to work for Kwan although he was tired he needed the extra money so he said ok just let me clock back in.

Dash said no clock Kwan in are you crazy Kwan is not the one working I am Dash quickly cut Danny off saying I'm the boss now do it fentured. When Dash said that Danny lost his self in anger and said hell no I will not work for free just because your dumb ass friend is to drunk or high or what the fuck ever to work, Now anyone who know's Dash know's that he does not like people talking about his friends even if it was the truth Dash swung his ape like fist at Danny which was easily dodged and hit Dash with an uppercut the fight continued until the manager arrived and broke up the fight and took Dash's side and fired Danny.

On the way home Danny was still very angry and as he was passing the local beer store he went in knowing he swore to never drink because of the Fenton addictive personality his dad had fudge his sister was addicted to sex yeah go figure little miss perfect was a nempho maniac. During a highschool party was the first time he had been drunk and after that he wanted more and more using his ghost powers to get it for several months untill his mom found an bottle of Jack Daniels in his closet and he was sent to rehab..

While in the store a couple of thugs came in to rob the store wearing ski mask he recognized Kwans voice and for the second time that night he snapped and grabbed a bottle and shouted out Kwans name and threw the bootle he was holding and hit him in the head when Kwan fell his partner ran out like a little bitch and Danny proceded to bet the Shit out of Kwan for causing him to lose his job the store owner thanked him because that was fith time in a month he had been robbed . It was at that moment he felt something he had not felt in years happy and he realised he liked being a hero he knew he needed to be phantom again but how?


End file.
